User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 6 Battle 8 Musketeer vs Ninja
A Ninja; legendary master of death from Japan! A Musketeer; the ruthless royal guard of France! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Musketeer History= Musketeers were the standard firearm-wielding infantryman during the battles of 18th- and 19th-century Europe. Most famously used by the French, they were elite warriors who were expert sword fighters and musket shooters, and fought in battles where they fired in volley formation. The French Musketeers wore a steel cuirass which effectively protected their torso. While it was much lighter compared to plate armor, it left rest of the body undefended giving it a disadvantage. They also wore their signature cape and hat. |-| Short range= Rapier Rapier 2.jpg Main gauche.jpg *Length-4 feet. *Weight-3 pounds. Main Gauche *Length-18 inches. *Steel. |-| Medium range= Wheelock Pistol The wheellock mechanism is a mechanism of firearm operation in use in the late 1500s and early 1600s. The wheellock worked using a spring-loaded wheel, which was wound up and, upon pulling the trigger, the spring released, spinning the wheel, while at the same time a spring loaded arm with a small piece of iron pyrite, called the dog, struck the spinning wheel, creating a spark, which ignited the gunpowder in the pan, and subsequently the main charge in a manner similar to a modern cigarette lighter. The wheellock mechanism's main advantage over the matchlock was that was self-igniting, not requiring a slow-burning match, and was smaller, allowing for greater concealability. The wheellock was used mainly in pistols, as it was more expensive than the matchlock, and had to be wound up before it could be fired, slowing the reloading process. The wheellock was later replaced by snaphance and flintlock firearms in the 1600s. |-| Long range= Flintlock Musket *Flintlock. *Caliber-.75. *Range-100 yards. |-| Special= Grenade *Weight-32 ounces. *Gunpowder and shrapnel. Ninja History= The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. |-| Short range= Ninjato Ninjato01.jpg Tanto.jpg *Weight-2 pounds. *Length-2.8 feet. Tanto *Length-12 inches. *Steel. |-| Medium range= Osutsu The Osutsu was a Japanese matchlock firearm with a short, wide barrel, used in Sengoku or Warring States period Japanese history in mid to late 1500s. The weapon was intended for used in a manner similar to the later European blunderbuss, as an early form of shotgun. The Osutsu could be loaded with a variety of types of ammunition, most typically metal shot or arrows. |-| Long range= Tanegashima musket *Matchlock. *Caliber-.69. *Range-50-100 yards. |-| Special= Black Egg *About 1 ounce. *Filled with crushed glass. X-factors Voting/Battle Conditions The battle will be a 4 on 4 and neither side will be familliar with the battlefield. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends October 11th, 2013 Battle Musketeers Ninja 4 Musketeers wait impatiently near a small town. The Night before, a Musketeer challenged one of the local "farmers" to a duel. He invited some of his fellow musketeers to watch and, if his opponent brought others with him, to defend against a potential ambush. After waiting 30 minutes past the agreed time, the farmer finally appeared. He was dressed in black, holding a sharpened ninjato. Smiling, a musketeer drew his rapier in one hand and main gauche in the other. The Ninja took a black egg, crushed it and hurled it at the musketeer. On instinct the musketeer turned his head. Exploiting this, the Ninja rushed forward and sliced off his head. One of the spectating musketeers stepped forward and blasted the Ninja point black with a wheelock pistol. From behind, a hidden Ninja fired a shot from his Tanegashima musket, hitting a Musketeer before vanishing from sight. The final two Musketeers retreated took cover behind a large a stone. They sat there, muskets in hand, listening for movement. Yet they heard nothing…One Musketeer took a quick peek over the stone just as a musket ball rammed into the rock’s side. He quickly ducked again as his comrade pulled out a grenade and drew for a match. Lighting the fuse, he waited a moment before throwing it over the rock. An unlucky Ninja, who was advancing on their position, was caught in the blast radius. The two Musketeer’s celebration was abruptly cut short by a Ninja who blasted one with his Osutsu. Aiming his wheelock pistol, the final Musketeer attempted to fire his sidearm, however it jammed. The Ninja drew his Ninjato and rushed forward. The Musketeer threw down his pistol and drew his Main Gauche in his left hand, and his Rapier in the other. The Ninja sliced vertically, but the Musketeer caught his blade with his Main Gauche. Before he could thrust his Rapier, the Musketeer’s head was hacked off from behind! The two Ninjas looked eachother in the eyes, and together, fled from the battlefield. Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion While the Musketeers carried the powerful Flintlock Musket and Grenade, their armor severly hampered them whenever it came to mobility. The Ninja's stealth, training, and experience fighting armored foes like Samurai led them to dominating the Musketeers. Category:Blog posts